


Reuniões

by Maah Sakura Chinchila (MaahHeim)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaahHeim/pseuds/Maah%20Sakura%20Chinchila
Summary: E naquelas terríveis reuniões de família, eles sabiam que podiam encontrar conforto um no outro.





	Reuniões

“Reunião de família”, minha mãe havia anunciado no dia anterior. Ela sempre deixava para avisar de última hora, de forma que não houvesse chance alguma de que eu escapasse.

Após tantos anos tendo que organizar os talheres nas mesas, cumprimentar as tias que eu sabia que me odiavam e achavam a cor do meu cabelo ridícula, eu passava por aquelas confraternizações com desconforto. Era como o meu inferno pessoal, que acontecia uma vez por mês.

Por isso, no portão, eu estava preguiçosamente encostada no muro, dando um olá para outra tia que me perguntava quando eu ia parar de tingir meu cabelo de rosa.

_Nunca, sua idiota_ , pensei. Só tinha uma pessoa que eu queria ver naquela noite, e parecia que ela não apareceria. Ótimo.

Tive a impressão de que alguém me chamava, mas era apenas minha mãe errando o meu nome pela décima vez na noite. Suspirei e voltei a olhar para o portão.

-  _Oi, prima_.

Prendi a respiração e ergui os olhos para Gaara, meu primo, que era dois anos mais velho do que eu e também era criticado pela família por ter o cabelo tingido – no seu caso, de vermelho. Ele me dava um breve aceno de mão, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Tentando manter a postura de anfitriã, eu acenei em retorno e lhe dei um abraço e um beijo no rosto, como costumava fazer com os meus outros primos.

\- Seu quarto, em quarenta minutos. – Ele murmurou perto de minha orelha. – Não se atrase.

Não confirmei, apenas mantive o sorriso de anfitriã em meu rosto e cumprimentei meu tio, que vinha logo atrás dele. Aparentemente estava tudo bem, mas meu coração estava descompassado dentro do peito. Quarenta minutos para a felicidade, para tudo que eu fiquei sem durante esse último mês.

Peguei meu ipod no bolso e chequei as horas. Gaara tinha mandado eu não me atrasar, então não o faria. Enrolei mais trinta minutos na entrada e recebi alguns poucos convidados atrasados. Comi alguns salgados e, quando todos estavam conversando animadamente, fingi que estava com bolhas nos pés e dei uma escapada.

Abri a porta de meu quarto e tateei pelo interruptor. Ao invés de encontrá-lo, esbarrei numa mão. Meu corpo tremeu ligeiramente, mas consegui controlar o grito que ansiou por vir.

\- Não quero que alguém venha aqui para apagar a luz, imaginando que alguém a esqueceu ligada. – Gaara murmurou, batendo a porta atrás de mim. O quarto não ficou em completo breu, já que meu computador estava ligado.

\- E então, o que você queria? – Indaguei, puxando minha franja para trás da orelha. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele deu de ombros e segurou minha mão, conduzindo-me até minha cama. Os olhos dele já estavam mais adequados a escuridão, e ao passo que ele caminhou perfeitamente até a cama, eu tropecei em meu tapete.

\- Dizem que você nunca deve levar um garoto para sua cama tão facilmente. – Ele comentou, ainda com a mão dada á minha.

\- Você é meu primo. – Falei. –E, tecnicamente, foi você que me trouxe até minha cama.

Ele suspirou e tocou minha coxa, puxando levemente meu vestido para cima e fazendo círculos imaginários nela com seu indicador. Eu soltei a respiração de uma vez, o que o fez esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você é estranha. – Ele empurrou meu ombro, fazendo-me cair na cama. Meu coração acelerou. – Muito,  _muito_  estranha, Sakura.

Eu fitei seus olhos verdes com os meus de mesma cor, tentando entender porque ele estava dizendo aquilo. Seu corpo estava pesado sobre o meu, mas era uma sensação boa. Sentia-me mais encurralada do que protegida daquela maneira, o que só deixava, estranhamente, tudo melhor.

\- Por quê? – Inquiri, puxando-o para perto. Sua respiração bateu em meu rosto e passei levemente minhas unhas por sua nuca, sorrindo quando ele ficou arrepiado.

\- Passamos um mês sem nos falar e ainda assim você finge que nada aconteceu, como se nenhum segundo tivesse passado desde a última vez que nos vimos.

_Minha vida não vale a pena sem você por perto_ , pensei, mas preferi concordar com ele, para não tornar as coisas mais complicadas. Eu sabia que Gaara não quereria nada comigo se eu estivesse apaixonada. Ele só estava comigo por diversão, por poder ter alguém naquela noite e fugir daquela reunião de família insuportável.

Eu já havia me apaixonado por ele dois meses antes, na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, mas já tinha entendido como as coisas deveriam ser, e fiquei calada.

No mês passado ele havia me beijado quase imediatamente quando entrei no quarto, então ter uma conversa assim com ele era algo estranho. Na primeira vez que nos beijamos, ele apenas tinha ido até meu quarto para se abrir sobre seus pais, que tinham brigas constantes.

Sua respiração bateu novamente contra meu rosto, dessa vez ainda mais perto, e eu tentei deixar minha mente em branco.  _Aqui e agora, nada mais._

Ele encostou seu nariz com o meu, passando-o por minhas bochechas e testa. Não havia nenhum traço de riso em seu rosto, mas eu sabia que era uma provocação. Eu estava louca para beijá-lo. Não tínhamos mais do que uma hora, precisávamos ser rápidos, precisávamos enlouquecer e suprir todos os nossos desejos carnais – e, no meu caso, sentimentais – em menos de uma hora.

Quando ele arrastou o nariz por meus lábios, eu bufei em insatisfação. Ele me encarou com o meio sorriso mais charmoso do mundo e inclinou levemente a cabeça.

\- Algum problema,  _prima_? – Enfatizou de propósito, e eu bufei de novo. Gaara me deu um sorriso completo dessa vez.

Sua boca estava tão, tão perto.

Mesmo que ele não estivesse me beijando naquele momento, eu sentia como se algo muito quente estivesse encostando-se à ponta da minha língua, queimando-a por completo e fazendo meus lábios ficarem dormentes.

Vendo meu desespero, ele suspirou. Tentei entender o que aquilo queria dizer, mas ele sorriu balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse “Só você mesmo”.

\- Cansei de te provocar. – E dito isso, ele tirou sua blusa e a jogou para o chão de meu quarto. Eu mal tive tempo de assimilar esse fato quando Gaara me ajeitou na cama, puxando minhas pernas e colocando-as do lado oposto da cabeceira.

Não tive de esperar mais. O peso dele rapidamente voltou para cima de mim e não demorou para que sua boca encontrasse a minha. Nosso beijo não teve nada a ver com o nosso primeiro, que havia sido calmo. Este era agressivo. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Gaara e as dele passeavam pelo meu, numa fúria de desejo que parecia não estar perto de se extinguir.

_Suprir as necessidades_ , eu repeti mentalmente, apenas para não esquecer. Tinha medo de acabar dizendo que o amava entre um beijo e outro. Eu não costumava ser tão estúpida, mas não deixava de ser uma possibilidade.

Os dedos dele puxavam o zíper de meu vestido, enquanto eu lutava para soltar o botão de sua jeans. Bati com a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, mas não parei de tentar abrir sua calça, e muito menos de beijá-lo.

Quando ele desceu meu vestido e eu estava completamente pronta para o que viria a seguir, Gaara parou. Simples assim. As mãos dele pararam, a boca soltou-se da minha e ele encarou meus olhos confusos.

\- O que houve? – Perguntei um pouco sem graça. Eu tinha feito alguma coisa de errado? Comecei a ficar nervosa. Ele não dizia nada. –  _O que foi_ , Gaara?

\- Não dá. – Ele sentou. – Desculpe, Sakura, eu não posso.

Então eu me senti muito, mas muito idiota.

\- Meu Deus, eu sou tão imbecil. – Ri e passei a mão no cabelo para tirar as mechas suadas de meu rosto. – Eu simplesmente te obedeci e vim pro meu quarto dar pra você. – Ele encarava um ponto qualquer no edredom. – Você deve pensar que eu sou uma vadia. – Concluí.

Ele continuou calado e caiu ao meu lado na cama, fitando o teto.

\- Diga alguma coisa, Gaara. – Pedi. – Sério. Qualquer coisa. Nem que seja pra me chamar de puta. Eu não consigo ficar assim.

\- É que... – Ele começou. – Você sabe, depois de tudo o que houve com os meus pais, eu tinha desistido. Eu achei que não desse mais pra sentir isso.

\- Sentir o quê, porra?

Ele se virou pra mim, parecendo furioso por eu interrompê-lo.

\- Eu estou apaixonado por você, cacete. Que droga. – Ele sentou-se rapidamente. – Ah, que se dane, vamos esquecer isso.

\- Ei! Espera. – Ergui-me e consegui puxar seu cabelo.

\- Ai!

\- Eu disse espera! – Meu coração estava mais acelerado do que antes. Eu não sabia direito o que pensar, eu só sabia o que tinha que dizer. – Você gosta de mim? Você está apaixonado por mim?

\- Você é surda? Agora solte o meu cabelo.

\- Eu... Mas eu também gosto de você.

\- Quê?

\- Eu estou apaixonada por você. – Falei rindo. – Desde o primeiro dia.

Soltei o cabelo dele bem devagar, com medo de que ele fugisse. Mas Gaara virou-se para mim.

\- Isso é sério?

Eu respondi levantando-me e abraçando-o. Enterrei minha cabeça na curva entre seu pescoço e seu ombro, que parecia ter sido feita para mim. Encaixava perfeitamente.

\- É sério. – Murmurei. – Mas achei que fosse estragar tudo se eu dissesse.

\- Bem, nós dois já somos odiados pela nossa família mesmo. Nos juntarmos não vai mudar muita coisa. – Ele disse enquanto me abraçava de volta, com força.

Eu ri mais.

\- Eu estava com medo de estragar tudo com você, Gaara. – Expliquei. - Achei que se você soubesse que eu estava apaixonada, não fosse mais querer ficar comigo nessas reuniões de família.

\- Seria mais fácil se pudéssemos ler os pensamentos um do outro. – Ele comentou. – Infelizmente primos não tem esse poder.

Eu o abracei com mais força. Tê-lo era tão bom. Tê-lo daquela forma, e não como um passatempo. Saber que ele gostava de mim e que eu gostava dele. Isso era perfeito. Era quase mágico.

\- Acho melhor começamos a explicar pra nossas famílias.

\- Com sorte, somos banidos dessas malditas reuniões. – Brinquei.

\- Mesmo que elas ainda existam, sempre haverá o seu quarto, e a sua cama.

Eu me arrepiei com a ideia e ele riu, afastando-se do abraço.

\- Vista-se, vamos resolver isso de uma vez.

Ele me ajudou a colocar o meu vestido depois de colocar sua blusa, e, iluminada pela luz do computador, eu sorri para ele.

\- Sakura. – Ele chamou.

\- Oi? – Não conseguia tirar o sorriso de boba alegre do rosto.

Ele brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo, meu sorriso refletido no dele, ambos felizes e idiotamente apaixonados.

\- Eu te amo, porra.

Eu ri, extasiada de alegria.

\- Eu também te amo. – Dei uma pausa. – Porra.

Então nós rimos, demos as mãos e saímos do meu quarto, prontos para encarar mais uma reunião de família, dessa vez juntos.

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 2013, para o concurso Crush de one-shots no fanfiction.net ♥ Apesar de não ter ganhado nenhuma das primeiras posições do concurso, foi uma fanfic divertida de escrever.


End file.
